Elena Felton
Elena Felton is one of the characters in the BBC series Killing Eve. She is Eve's assistant. Background A working class girl who studied computer studies at Sheffield, Elena could easily be mistaken for a career office worker for MI5, but in truth, she is strategically climbing the ladder until she can move sideways and become a spy. She knows she’d be brilliant at it and is moved by Eve’s faith in her. She hasn’t had many champions in her life. Eve and Elena are close. When Eve moves to the Trafalgar office, Elena is the first to jump ship and join her – all for the opportunity to be close to Carolyn Martens, her idol. She is single and loving it. Fundamentally she is a serious person with strong principles and a very dry sense of humor. Her ambition is rock solid. She will not fail.BBC America Significance in series "Nice Face" Even though it is Saturday, Eve has to go into work at MI5. At the office, Elena Felton explains to Eve on the way to the meeting that a Russian sex-trafficking politician was murdered in Vienna. At MI5, Eve finds out from Elena that Kasia is still at Hammersmith station and decides to go visit her. Bill tells her that CCTV revealed it was a man who assassinated Kadrin but he hasn't actually seen the tape. Eve calls Elena at the office and requests information on Margit Polsen and any other active female assassins under the age of 45. Margit's breasts are too big for it to have been her and the other two female assassins (Katrina Voltrinski and Wendi Helmsen) are dead. "I'll Deal with Him Later" Eve invites Bill and Elena to come work with her at MI6. She brings them up to speed on the assassinations she believe were done by the same woman. Bill plays contrarian, asking for proof that it is the same person for all the killings and proof that it is a woman. Elena leaves to meet Frank for goodbye drinks to see if she can get information on the CCTV of when Kedrin was killed. Bill and Eve meet up with Frank and Elena at the pub. They both apologize for calling Frank a "dick-swab" for firing them before grilling him about the CCTV of Kedrin's murder. Frank laments that none of them ever invited him out for a drink after his wife died before revealing that he made up the CCTV story because he thought it was disrespectful of Bill and Eve to interfere with the investigation. Elena takes Frank out to catch a cab so he can pick up his kids. "Don't I Know You?" Eve and Bill arrive at their Trafalgar office where Carolyn is waiting for them with Elena and Kenny to let them know that there has been another assassination. Eve thinks that Carolyn is referring to Carla de Mann but Kenny tells her that it was a Chinese colonel, Zhang Wu, who has been killed. The name the assassin gave to the receptionist was "Eve Polastri". Eve tells Bill he is going with her to Berlin. Bill tells her to take Elena instead but Eve needs Bill because he speaks German and has Berlin contacts. Bill jokes that he is going to die while Eve tells him that it is not likely that Villanelle will still be there. In Berlin, while Eve tries on outfits for her dinner with Jin, she talks on the phone to Elena, asking for intel on Jin. "Sorry Baby" At Bill's funeral, Frank goes up to say a few words and Eve is disgusted with his terrible speech. When Bill's daughter begins crying, Eve stands up and hurriedly leaves the service while Frank is still talking. Elena follows Eve outside and they console each other, reiterating that no one is to know the truth of how Bill died. The official story is that he was mugged at a club. Eve meets with Elena and Kenny to discuss the suitcase and perfume. She assigns them the task of finding out where the clothes were bought and if there is any DNA or security footage. They head to the office as Eve continues providing instructions but stops when she sees Bill's empty desk. Kenny has gone through the documents Jin Yeong gave Eve at their dinner in Berlin and there are bank statements from the Cayman Islands used to pay off the Chinese double agents that Zhang Wu uncovered. Kenny has noticed a British account number receiving three payments a year of $17,700 that terminates at St. Henry's prep school in Sussex. Eve has Kenny track Frank down to a village called Bletcham in Buckinghamshire. Eve decides Elena will go with her to Bletcham to do surveillance on Frank. As Elena drives Eve to Bletcham, Elena tells stories about how Carolyn has saved the world several times going all the way back to the '80s when she stopped an ex-KGB agent from selling plutonium. Kenny calls Eve to let her know that someone called Frank's phone from a landline at the same place his phone is at. As Elena and Eve arrive in Bletcham, Kenny relays to them that Frank is speeding away. Eve has Elena pull over while she calls Frank. Frank has stopped his car and is hiding in his front seat. He is panicking and Eve tries to calm him down. Eve tells Frank to move toward a visible tower in the distance as she and Elena get back in the car to intercept him. Villanelle shoots at Frank before following after him on foot. Frank makes it to their car as Villanelle approaches, aims her gun at Eve, and shoots. "I Have a Thing About Bathrooms" Eve is in the driver's seat of the car while Elena and Frank cower in the back seat as Villanelle approaches on foot. She fires her gun at Eve but misses. She continues shooting as Eve drives away. Eve stops the car and decides to confront Villanelle. Ignoring the protests of Elena and Frank, she gets out of the car and begins walking toward Villanelle. When Villanelle raises her gun and takes aim, Eve stops walking, placing one hand in the air, the other across her chest. Villanelle aims the gun under her own chin and Eve screams, "no!" Villanelle laughs and fires at Eve's feet instead, causing her to duck and flinch. When Eve turns back around, Villanelle is gone. Elena and Eve take Frank to a diner and question him about the assassination attempt made by Villanelle, Nadia, and Diego. Eve instructs Frank to to leave his kids at his mother-in-law's for a few nights. Frank remembers that one of the girls was named Oksana. Eve contacts Kenny and asks him to look up the name Oksana. He tells Eve that the DNA results on her suitcase came back and Villanelle's DNA is all over it. Eve and Elena take Frank to a safe house where Max Sanford will be looking after him. Carolyn is at the safe house and Frank starts making excuses before complaining that he is having a panic attack. Carolyn gives him five minutes to change clothes under Max's supervision. Elena brings tea to Eve and Carolyn before heading back to the office. Eve calls Kenny for an update and lets him know about the Twelve. She encourages him to give Elena a call. "Take Me to the Hole!" In Eve's office, Kenny reports that Nadia was picked up in Bletcham by Russian intelligence and was taken to the same prison Villanelle "died" in three years previously. Eve asks Carolyn if they can go to Moscow to question Nadia. Both Kenny and Elena opt out of the trip. "God, I'm Tired" At the airport, Carolyn informs Eve and Kenny that Konstantin has died. Eve checks her voicemail and hears a message from Elena that a young man (Sebastian) was found dead at an apartment in Paris with the same chemical in his system that killed Carla De Mann. Elena has uncovered that one of the apartments is paid for by the same account that was paying off Frank. Quotes Notes and trivia * Elena will not be returning for Season Twohttps://heatworld.com/entertainment/tv-movies/killing-eve-cast/ References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:A to Z Category:Living characters